


Lusus hood

by my_raven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_raven/pseuds/my_raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska finds a small grub out in the cold in the new world, winter's hit, and she has to take care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lusus hood

Ugh, human winter holidays suck, but after a long few years after the game, things happened to have gotten better, though it is tough with keeping on top of the human words and getting used to saying them. In 'years' everyone was around 23 or 22, happy and all living together in one big house! Those with psychic powers, such as Vriska and Sollux, had extra powers and had become more helpful than harmful, though complicated it can get at times.

Vriska was out and coming home with a few things they all needed, but she had to carry it by hand because humans would be freaked out if they saw her using her telekinesis to carry the stuff, so she carried the two heavy bags. Being more respective and more likable she was often used for help and other things that need heavy lifting. As she was walking she happened to hear a faint squeak from below her and to her right, she looked down and- _HOLY SHIT A GRUB!_ She dropped her bags and picked the little guy up, feeling how cold it was she needed to get back home, looking around and she smirks "Good, no-one around" she thought, holding the grub close to her body.

Fuck the 'No powers outside the house' rule she snapped her fingers and the bags appeared at home, in the living room so that the stuff was somewhere she knew was somewhere to put it, puts the grub in her coat to keep it warm she started running to get home, hugging the grub so it won't fall or get hurt by anything. Busting through the door, she was met by Kanaya and Rose, who looked at her, startled at her entrance, until Kanaya saw the grub and she quickly got worried for the little thing "Uh...Where did you find that?..." she asked as Vriska closed the door, breathing heavily, giving her the reply "On the way home, where did you think I found it? In a bin?" smirking, holding the grub once again and its blue, round eyes looked around, and then it dawned on her, what shade of blue was it?

Walking past the two she sat on the couch, by the fire, looking at what shade of blue it was, until she cut her finger with the tip of one of her own horns to compare the shade of blue. Then horror filled her eyes. This grub, was a cobalt blood. "Holy shit....No this isn't happening.." she uttered in shock...


End file.
